


Dinner with You

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Kirana invites Jack for a dinner, and she wonders when will he shows up.
Relationships: Australia/Indonesia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Dinner with You

**Author's Note:**

> Human name used:  
> Indonesia = Kirana  
> Australia = Jack
> 
> Happy Birthday Indonesia!

**Dinner with You**

A woman with dark hair sits in the corner of a quiet restaurant. There aren’t many people visiting the restaurant, but the woman likes that place. She seems to be waiting for someone. Her fingers are taping the table repeatedly. She is nervous, certainly. The person she is waiting for is not coming yet. She seems to get more and more nervous as the time is ticking. Now she checks on her phone, no message is left for her to read. She sighs, will the person she invited today come as she planned?

“Oh well, he might not going to come today.” The woman, named Kirana, mumbles to herself. She puts her phone down yet she is not leaving the restaurant. She is supposed to be happy today, it’s her birthday after all.

She is patiently waiting, and every time the restaurant’s door is opened, she will move her head to see who is coming. It’s not him, more people are coming to the restaurant instead. But she still has her patience. Until half an hour later, a brunette man walks to the restaurant. He looks around to find someone and Kirana stands up.

“There you are.” The man grins at her. He walks toward where she is seated now and take a seat across the table.

“You’re an hour late, Jack. I thought you would not come.” Kirana pouts. But this Jack man laughs at her as if coming late is not a sin.

“Why would I not come? It’s your birthday sweet girl.” Jack grins. Kirana’s cheeks turn pink and she looks away.

“Well… maybe still upset from our quarrel?” Kirana shrugs. Jack smiles at her.

“No, Nesia. Those are not us, but our people. I don’t hold any personal grudge towards you.” The man shakes his head.

“Not too loud, we are agreed to not use that name in public… aren’t we, Oz?” Kirana smiles. She moves herself to seat more comfortably after that.

“Oh my bad, sorry. But really, why this crappy place?” Jack nods and giggles softly.

“I don’t know, reminds me of you… I think? I mean we had a pretty nice dinner last time here.” The woman smiles. Jack nods at her.

“Well… I can’t deny that one is nice. But we are drunk, remember?” Jack laughs again. Kirana smiles at him.

“I guess so? But hey everybody is pretty drunk too, and we all ended up swimming on the beach at night.” Kirana giggles softly. She thinks that those kinds of thing are a kind of bonus she can get for hosting an international event.

“Well, well… but today is your birthday. Let’s find somewhere better to eat.” Jack gets up. He grabs the woman’s hand and it makes her cheeks turn red again.

“Wait, Jack… uh… but if you want to eat somewhere fancier you have to pay that.” Kirana pouts. She gets up at last, letting him to take her away.

“Well of course. It’s your birthday after all. Also… you can ask me anything you want too!” Jack grins. He drags her out of the restaurant.

“I don’t know… dinner would be enough. I think that’s the best I can get from you.” She sighs. Now Jack stops in front of the restaurant and looks at the woman.

“Really?” Jack smiles. But then the Australian man done something unexpected instead. He pecks her lips gently and grins.

“God! Don’t tease me like that!” Kirana blush madly now. Jack smiles widely and laughing at her instead.

“Come on. But okay, dinner now and we can have another dinner after that?” He smirks at her. The dark hair woman looks away in embarrassment after hearing his sentence.

“I don’t usually like that, not in my place. But I need to make an exception today so… let’s forget about law today…” Kirana sighs. She hates to admit that it’s a yes.

“Good, let’s go.” Jack smiles. He drags her again to fine a better restaurant. And only them know what fun they are having next.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well... they [some text are missing]


End file.
